


You Get What You Give

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: In which Hawkmoth gets some fresh air





	You Get What You Give

It was one of those nights when sleeping didn't come easy and sitting in his dark lair did nothing to ease his restlessness. Luckily, it was also one of those nights he knew Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't be patrolling. So Hawkmoth, fully clad in his mauve suit and silver mask, stood atop a roof and stared across the city.

The only sound to be heard was the rustling of wind against trees and his own breathing. Peaceful, quiet, and unnerving. In his opinion. He hated how relaxing the atmosphere was. Clambering chaos and a rush of adrenalin was what kept him going. It helped him through his day when all he wanted to do was hide away into his empty bedroom and shut everything out. It kept him alive and intact, but the unsettling feeling of everything being right, of sleeping families and calm nights, that reminded him that he was human. He was still human. As much as he hated it, he was afraid of what he would become if he ever forgot.

He took a deep breathe and relished in his uneasiness. Then he heard something else. Not just his steady inhale and exhale, not the midsummer breeze, but a cry. 

He looked down from the building he was standing on and saw a little boy, no older than four, wandering an alley with tears streaming down his face. 

Hawkmoth, cursing himself, climbed down from his place on a chimney and approached the child. He wasn't trying to be stealthy. Even if the kid got frightened and ran, Hawkmoth would catch him. As he got closer, the little boy became aware of another presence. His cries calmed into sniffles.

“Mama?” he spoke in his direction.

“Not Mama,” Hawkmoth said, stepping to where the child could see him, “but I can help you.”

-

Hawkmoth stood a good distance away, but close enough to where he could see. He didn't want to be caught, but he wanted to make sure everything went as planned.

“Pierre!” a woman screamed, relief visibly flooding her body.

“Mama!” the boy lept into his mothers arms as she knelt down and hugged him with all her might.

“Where did you go, you silly boy? You had me worried sick!”

Pierre only murmured little apologies and said that he missed her, and she hugged him. She caressed his hair and kissed his forehead, not caring who saw or who heard. She had her little boy back and that was all that mattered.

Hawkmoth watched in silence as the ache in his chest lessened and grew at the same time. He had the opportunity to Akumatize the poor child, but his nighttime outings weren't for evil schemes and taking advantage of people's emotions. They were to feel human again, and what better way than to bring a child back into the arms of his mother?

“How did you even find your way back?” the mother asked.

“Hawkmoth helped me!” he exclaimed. Hawkmoth choked a little, but his mom only laughed.

“Pierre, you better be glad Hawkmoth didn't help you. God knows where you'd be if he found you.”

“But he did!”

“Let's go home and you can tell me exactly what happened.” his mother chuckled.

Hawkmoth stayed rooted in place long after the pair left. He stayed longer than he usually did. He had a feeling that even if he went home, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Reunions were hard to witness, but he guessed his old morals stayed with him even then. 

You get what you give.

Besides, the boy reminded him too much of his own son to just let him cry all alone in an alley.


End file.
